ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Tentomon
Tentomon is an Insectoid Digimon. It is the original type of Insectoid Digimon who, although it has a hard shell, still has low aggression. It has one hard claw on each of its fore-legs, and four on each of its middle- and hind-legs, and in particular, the middle-legs are able to skillfully grasp objects just like a human hand. Although the other Insectoids at its Digivolution level only possess fighting spirit, it still retains its naturally friendly sentiments, and displays its carefree way of life by doing things like sniffing the scent of flowers and napping in the shade of a tree. Attacks *'Super Shocker'This attack is named "Blue Blaster" in Digimon Digital Card Battle. (Petit Thunder): Hurls static electricity that it amplified with its wings. * * *'Double Punch' (Twice Arm) *'Rolling Guard' *'Shock Jaw' *'Rhino Spin' *'Dynamo Spin' Attacks in Digimon All-Star Rumble *'Heave Ho!' *'Rolling Whip' *'Stumbling Attack' *'Electrical Discharge' *'Rolling Guard Combo' *'Upper Spin Slam' / Upper Spin Slam 2 *'Claw Rush' *'Super Shocker Slam' Design Tentomon's design is derived from the . It is a bipedal Digimon with four arms with grey talons at the end of the first pair. It has large, green eyes, mouth-like , and two yellow antennae reaching out from its head. Its elytra is covered with grey spines. It is red and brownish green in coloration with black muscle in the face, neck, the brachium of its arms, and its thighs. Etymologies ;Tentomon (テントモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *'Ja:' |瓢虫|Tentoumushi}}. Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode Tamer and Cathode Tamer Digimon Adventure (PSP) Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Fusion Digimon Adventure tri. Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters (manga) A portrait of a Tentomon is among the portraits of Torajiro "Astora" Asuka's ancestors. Digimon World Tentomon can be spotted in Beetle Land. A Tentomon manages the Beetle Land tournament, which only occurs on the 22nd of each year. Wild Tentomon also scatter around Beetle Land. It is the only wild enemy Digimon to use the technique Bug, along with Piximon. Digimon World 2 Tentomon digivolves to Kabuterimon. He first appears with Tapirmon in Video Domain. His speciality is Nature and special attack is Super Shocker. Digimon World Re:Digitize Tentomon runs a Card Shop. Tentomon digivolves from Gigimon and Budmon and can digivolve to Guardromon, Kabuterimon, and Sunflowmon. If it fails to meet the requirements for any of these Champions, it will digivolve to Numemon, if the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Tentomon digivolves from Tokomon and Motimon and can digivolve to Kabuterimon, Kuwagamon, Stingmon, Sunflowmon, and Airdramon. If it fails to meet the requirements for any of these Champions, it will digivolve to Numemon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order A Tentomon is found in the Vast Plateau and offers to sell the a Recovery Disc for 100 bits. After the Hero buys the disc the Tentomon celebrates as it now has enough money to open an Item Shop. It then joins the City and opens up an Item Shop, in which it sells recovery items. Tentomon is a Nature Vaccine type, Rookie level Digimon. It digivolves from Motimon and can digivolve into Kabuterimon, RedVegiemon, Woodmon, and BomberNanimon. If not meeting the requirements for any of those Champions before the age of 7, it will digivolve into Numemon if Attack is higher, or Geremon if Wisdom is higher. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into Sukamon. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Tentomon card is #097 and is a Rookie level Nature-type card with 670 HP, and worth 30 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Blue Blaster": inflicts 380 damage. * "Double Punch": inflicts 220 damage. * "Rolling Guard": inflicts 160 damage, and sets the opponent's attack to 0. It has no support effect.. Tentomon card also has three of highest circle-attack 380 among all Rookie Level Digimon cards, along with Agumon and Candlemon. His deadly attack( circle-attack) is mistaken as Gabumon's Blue Blaster. Digimon World DS Tentomon digivolves to Kabuterimon or Kuwagamon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Tentomon is #034 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Tank-class Insect/Plant species Digimon with a resistance to the Thunder element and a weakness to the Wind element. Its basic stats are 106 HP, 108 MP, 75 Attack, 71 Defense, 54 Spirit, 63 Speed, and 22 Aptitude. It possesses the Protector 2 and Money Saver 1 traits. It dwells in the Chip Forest. Tentomon digivolves from Minomon and can digivolve to Kabuterimon or SandYanmamon. In order to Digivolve or degenerate into Tentomon, your Digimon must be at least level 13 with 50 Defense. Tentomon can DNA Digivolve to Kuwagamon with Kokuwamon. Tentomon can be hatched from the Cloud Patterned Digi-Egg or Kabuto Digi-Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Tentomon is #033, and is a Rookie-level, HP-type, Insect-species Digimon with a resistance to the Thunder element and a weakness to the Fire element. It possesses the Bug Glasses and Confusion Protection traits. It dwells in the Label Forest. Tentomon digivolves from Minomon and can digivolve into Kabuterimon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Tentomon, your Digimon must be at least level 9. Tentomon can be hatched from the Yellow Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Tentomon can DigiFuse to Kabuterimon (Spade) with Gabumon, Kabuterimon (Heart) with Hyokomon, or to Stingmon with Wormmon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Tentomon is a Plant Vaccine Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 4 memory. It digivolves from Motimon and can digivolve to Kabuterimon, Kuwagamon, Sunflowmon, Stingmon, and Waspmon. It's special attack is Super Shocker and its support skill is Numbing Waves which prevents Paralysis. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth: Hacker's Memory Tentomon is #40 and is Plant Vaccine Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 4 memory. It digivolves from Motimon and can digivolve to Kabuterimon, Kuwagamon, Sunflowmon, Stingmon, and Waspmon. It's special attack is Super Shocker and its support skill is Numbing Waves which prevents Paralysis. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory (Manga) Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Digimon All-Star Rumble Digimon World Championship Tentomon digivolves from Motimon with 20 Insect/Plant AP and can digivolve into Kabuterimon with 6 Battles, Kuwagamon with 20 Insect/Plant AP, Woodmon with 4 Penalties or Togemon pass time. Digimon Battle Tentomon digivolves from Motimon and can digivolve into Kabuterimon at LV 21. It is both an enemy Digimon and obtainable partner Digimon. Its stat build is 2-2-3-1 as a captured Digimon, and as an enemy, it possesses the stat build of 3-2-3-2. Digimon Masters Tentomon is an obtainable mercenary Digimon. It digivolves into Kabuterimon at LVL 11, at LVL 25, and HerculesKabuterimon at LVL 41. TyrantKabuterimon can be unlocked as a Burst Mode at LVL 65. Digimon Heroes! Tentomon can digivolve to Kabuterimon. Digimon Soul Chaser Tentomon digivolves from Motimon and can digivolve to Kabuterimon and Kuwagamon. Digimon Links Tentomon digivolves from Motimon and can digivolve to Kabuterimon, Kuwagamon, Sunflowmon, Stingmon, and Waspmon. Digimon ReArise Tentomon digivolves from Motimon and can digivolve to Kabuterimon. Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Digimon Nature Spirits family Category:Digimon Jungle Troopers family Category:Digimon Metal Empire family Category:Fictional beetles